Atlantica
' Atlantica' is the central location for the popular Disney franchise The Little Mermaid. The kingdom is located beneath the Atlantic Ocean and is ruled by the sea king, King Triton. Atlantica's most famous residents are none other than King Triton's adventurous daughter Ariel, her best friend Flounder and the court composer crab Sebastian. These friends usually get Atlantica in hot water but cleans up the mess they sometimes start. The Kingdom was once ruled for a short time by the evil sea witch and former member of the royal court of King Triton, Ursula, who is now deceased. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Atlantica is one of the main worlds featured in the storyline, as it has been visited in "The Journey", "Return of the Keyblade", and the second trilogy. The Darkhearts that appear in Atlantica are unique to it, such as Sea Neons which resemble jellyfish. Its Keyhole is hidden in Ariel's grotto, and is one of the crown jewels in the Silver Imperial Crystal. Settings and Areas *'Triton's Palace': The home of King Triton, Ariel, Ariel's sisters and Sebastian. The palace holds bedrooms for every member, a large dining room, many hallways, a concert hall and a treasury. *'The City': The area where the actual residents live in Atlantica. The city surrounds Triton's palace. *'Ariel's Grotto': Ariel's former secret room, hidden in a cave. A large boulder hides the entrance. Ariel's grotto was once filled with many human items such as paintings, forks and spoons. It has held two separate collections of human items, all gathered by Ariel. Ariel was forced to destroy the first collection herself, after Ursula enchanted the objects to attack Atlantica. Ariel restarted her collection, but most of the items in the grotto were destroyed by King Triton in the film. However, at least twelve years later, the grotto had the collection in it again, either as a writers oversight, or implying that Triton repaired/replaced the items in the collection after the events of the original film. *'Ursula's Lair': Around the outskirts of Atlantica. The home of Ursula and her eel henchman Flotsam and Jetsam. Here Ursula cast spells on merfolk and perform great pieces of magic. The lair itself is actually the remains of a giant deceased creature. The entrance houses many polyps, all who were previously merpeople whom hadn't been able to uphold their bargains with Ursula. The lair still stands today but its abandoned. *'Ship Graveyard': An area filled with small sunken ships. Ariel and Flounder visit the graveyard often searching for human things. *'Marketplace': Area where most people shop. In the animated series, Ariel travels here often with Urchin and Flounder. *'Morgana's Lair': An area above and below where Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger used to reside. Here is where Morgana would also cast magic spells to try to turn Undertow back from a pirana to a tiger shark. Morgana has also stolen Ursula's Magic from Ursula's lair to turn Melody into a mermaid however, Morgana hasn't used enough of Ursula's magic on her so she could remaid a mermaid. The lair is caved in after Morgana's defeat by King Triton freezing her in an eternal thick layer of ice. Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger's whereabouts are unknown. Story The Keyblade Wars - X The Journey Return of the Keyblade Characters Ariel KH.png|Ariel Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg|Prince Eric Melody.jpg|Melody King Triton.png|King Triton Mother of Ariel.jpg|Queen Athena Tlm3pic0001251.jpg|Sebastian the Crab Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg|Flounder Tlm2pic000227.jpg|Scuttle the Seagull Drool.jpg|Max the Sheepdog Tip dash.jpg|Tip and Dash Tlmpe684.jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam Jones with music box.png|Davy Jones - the Elite Dominion member of Atlantica Morgana.jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch Marina del Rey.png|Marina Del Rey Evil Manta.jpg|Evil Manta Doctor Vile.jpg|Dr. Vile Glut the Shark.jpg|Glut the Shark Octopids.jpg|The Octopids - Ursula's soldiers Sorceress of the Cave.jpg|Sea Sorceress Character Design For this world, the crew of the Highwind take on aquatic forms in order to breathe and swim underwater for extended periods of time. They revert back to normal upon reaching the surface. KH-Donald-Atlantica.jpg|Donald Duck as an Octopid Goofy_Atlantica_KHII.png|Goofy as a Sea Turtle with a Dog's head Jiminy Cricket (Atlantica form).png|Jiminy Cricket as a shrimp - by LynxGriffin Peteworm.jpg|Pete transformed into a Polyp atlantica_disguises_by_disneyfan_01.jpg|Most of the Highwind Crew in Atlantica forms, alongside an alternate Sea-Lion form for Goofy - by Disneyfan01 (ignore Marina Seadrift to the upper left corner) Regina the sea witch.jpg|Regina as a Cacaelia Sorceress, assumed the form to discredit Ursula's success in her mission Enemies Sheltering_Zone_KH.png|Sea Neons Screwdiver_KH.png|Screwdriver Aquatank_(Art).png|Aquatanks Search Ghost KHFM.png|Search Wraiths Heartless Comm 23 Mermaid by LynxGriffin.jpg|Mermaid Empty Shells Seatrooper.jpg|Sea-Troopers Sand Shark 96.jpg|Sand Sharks Evil_Monster_(The_Little_Mermaid).png Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds